koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guan Yinping
Guan Yinping (rōmaji: Kan Ginpei) is one of the fictional names for Guan Yu's daughter. In a dubiously accurate line in Record of the Three Kingdoms, she was considered by her father's advisers for a political marriage with one of Sun Quan's sons. Guan Yu flew into a blind rage by the suggestion. In Chinese folklore, she is argued to be either Guan Suo's younger or elder sister who fought for Shu after her father's death. Her character's height is 160 cm (5'3") in the ''Dynasty Warriors'' series. She is the number one character who fans would want as their girlfriend as well as their third choice of being siblings with according to Famitsu's character survey. She was the sixth most popular character with fans in the [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/smusou7/charavote/ Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden character poll]. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Guan Yinping is Guan Yu's youngest child who initially learned martial arts for self-defense, only to develop an interest in it during the course of her training. She is first seen participating, alongside her brothers and father, in the sieges of both Xianyang and at Fan Castle. These victories are short-lived as the combined Wei and Wu forces attack Jing Province. Guan Ping sacrifices himself to stall their armies allowing the remainder of his family to escape. Lu Meng intercepts the retreating the Guan Family; Guan Yu knocks out Guan Suo and gives instructions to both Guan Xing and Guan Yinping to break through the encirclement and escape. The three siblings tearfully give the report to Liu Bei regarding Shu's defeat, Guan Yu's death at Wu's hand and are among the first to hear the report of Zhang Fei's assassination. She later participates in the punitive expedition at Yiling and follows her brothers throughout Zhuge Liang's northern campaigns. After Zhuge Liang's death in Jin's story, she assists Shu's retreat. She later becomes an active participant in Jiang Wei's northern campaigns until she is killed with other defenders at Chengdu. In Shu's hypothetical route, she follows Zhuge Liang in his southern campaign at Nanzhong. In the Wei's hypothetical route, she helps defend Baidi Castle from Wei by having her soldiers throw boulders at the attacking troops until she is finally slain. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Guan Yinping appears in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI as a fictional general. Mirroring her father, she excels at leadership and warfare but lacks proficiency in politics and intellect. She is often portrayed as the Guan family counterpart to Zhangshi in the series. Character Information Development Omega Force designed her with the intents to focus on "her long, beautiful hair" as an homage to her father's beard and to simplify her character silhouette. She was added into the series primarily due to her popularity in folktales and myths. Personality Guan Yinping's innocent appearance belies her incredible strength, something that she does not fully realize. Voice Actors *Stephanie Sheh - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Shiori Mikami - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Guan Yinping/Quotes *"Why do we need siege weapons just to deal with some pesky tigers? All we have to do is chase them off..." *"I'm number six so that means I'm strong, right! Eh...it doesn't? I'll continue to do my best, so please take care of me!" *"Meng Huo, King of Nanzhong... How will we ever be able to persuade him to join us?" :"I've never seen muscles like his before. I wonder if I could ever become like that..." :"I think you're probably just as strong as he is... No, forget I said anything." ::~~Guan Ping and Guan Yinping; Dynasty Warriors 8 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 8 Guan Yinping is affiliated with the dual-headed mace in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , , ( ): Exudes a blue aura that momentarily strengthens her attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): :Musou - Military Training (演武): : Performs a variety of heavy twirls that juggle nearby targets before flinging them away. :Alternate Musou - Sparring Practice (組手): R1 + : Twirls her weapon in front of the enemy's face and hands it over to them. The weight of her weapon brings her opponent to the ground; she kicks the weapon up to retrieve it. :Aerial Musou - Warm-up Exercises (準備運動): , : Slams the ground with enough force to knock down surrounding opponents. :Awakening Musou: Does a series of twirls with burning weapon. At the end of the attack, she strikes horizontally with enough force to release a violent burst in all directions. The extension causes her to run while continuing to vertically spin her weapon before lifting them up with a low kick and another continuous twirl. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Guan Yinping uses the dual-headed mace as her default weapon in this title. Chinese Fiction Guan Yinping's popularly known image originated from a legend regarding Guan Yu, Guan San Xiaojie. Depending on the source, she may also be called Guan E (關娥), Guan Feng (關鳳), or Guan Sanxiaojie (關三小姐). Her fictional image most likely draws inspiration from an angered comment spoken by Guan Yu in chapter 73 of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, stating directly to Sun Quan that he would never allow his daughter to marry Sun Quan's son, Sun Deng. Sun Quan was furious by Guan Yu's reaction and killed any possible ties that he could have had for Guan Yu, thus leading to the general's isolation in Jing Province. Her mother is unknown, but in many tales, she was taught the military arts and culture by Zhao Yun. It's said that her name, "Yinping", was given to her by Zhang Fei, naming her after a silver treasure he plucked from Lu Bu during the Battle of Hu Lao Gate. By the time she was eighteen years old, she had matured into a perilous beauty who was masterful in the martial arts. Possessing her father's bravery and mournful of his death, she swore to avenge him and her brother's deaths by fighting Wu. She left her secluded home and swore loyalty to Liu Bei, who graciously accepted her and comforted her pain of losing a loved one. One legend states that she would often climb the hills of Jinlian Mountain to apply make-up while facing the direction of her homeland, a sign of how she dearly missed it. This caused the locals to honorably name the mountain peak, "Shuzhuang Tai". Years later, she fought in the Nanman campaigns until she was said to have married Li Hui's son, Li Yi. After the revolts in the south ended, Guan Yinping often vanishes from folklore. In some tales, she dies due to a miscarriage or succumbs to illness. Gallery Guanyinping-dw8.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 8 render Guan_Yinping_Famitsu_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Famitsu collaboration downloadable costume Guan_Yinping_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Original downloadable costume Guan Yinping Cheongsam (DW8XL DLC).png|Cheongsam downloadable costume Guan_Yinping_(ROTK12).jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait Guan Yinping (ROTK12TH).jpg|Sangokushi 12 Taisenhan portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Shu characters